


花怜-谢怜是只兔子精-01

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: 捡了一个别人玩儿剩的梗，兔子假孕那什么的嘻嘻嘻和原著上没有什么关系  只是套用二人大致的人设 （喜欢磕这种设定） 当然这都是为了车，至于黄色程度取决于发挥吧哈哈哈





	花怜-谢怜是只兔子精-01

**Author's Note:**

> 捡了一个别人玩儿剩的梗，兔子假孕那什么的嘻嘻嘻   
> 和原著上没有什么关系 只是套用二人大致的人设 （喜欢磕这种设定） 当然这都是为了车，至于黄色程度取决于发挥吧哈哈哈

谢怜是一只兔子精。

混迹在现代世界，自然要伪装成普通人类的模样才方便行事；作为妖类里为数不多的公兔子精，谢怜从一团毛茸茸慢慢修炼到人形再渐渐过劫获长生成妖，算来也有八百年，这个岁数在妖族里边也算担得起分量的了，可惜兔子修成精的终归少，雌兔子更少，加上谢怜是在皇极观旁入道成妖，比较尊崇人类的教条，不喜异族，便干干脆脆打了八百年光棍，说来实在是惭愧，不过也正因如此，谢怜的妖力浑厚绵长，在人间混迹游刃有余，潇潇洒洒，快活自在。

人类说起妖怪，特别是兽类，总会联想到他们毛茸茸的耳朵，其实这个想法呢也是比较符合实际的，妖怪即使修成人形，也会保留自己的习性，气质特点等；例如谢怜这只兔子，人形就是个十七岁少年的样子，看起来干干净净，清秀温和，和兔子的习性气质还是差不离的；不过谢怜在人间混了这么多年，不再只吃草，吃素的大方向肯定不变，但是别的甜点零食什么的，他还是很喜欢吃的，这一点和人类一模一样。（是一只嗜甜的小兔子）

在人类世界，谢怜的身份多变，人有生老病死，百年于妖却是一瞬，得道者更甚；当然他想去哪里收破烂都可以，只是略微注意注意修改自己“死亡”的年数，再重新化一个新身份便可再次自由蹦跶。现在的谢怜，是一位就读仙乐的研究生，手底还带了两个学弟，其中一个就是花城——花城呢，是仙乐本科的大三学生，比谢怜小三岁，生得一副好皮相，招人喜欢得很，做课题能力也不错，就被分到谢怜这里来带。

谢怜也是出了名的好脾气，大家分课题的时候都希望能被分到谢学长那里，谢学长的课题都完成了大半，而且谢怜带人向来十分用心，负责有耐心；不仅能学到不少，还能蹭篇文章的名额；但是谢怜也很明确的表示他的课题带人少，一般就一两个，多了不能好好照顾，对此仙乐的学妹们揪着小手绢儿哭唧唧看着仙乐院系两位系草组队，队里唯一剩下的名额还被个男生抢走了，好不可惜！

谢怜披着二十多岁少年的皮相，内里实则是个老大爷，八百岁老大爷无心搅红尘，每天保温杯里泡枸杞，可谓十分平淡养生了；对于手底下带的两位学弟，谢怜相当上心，妖的生命很长，很多遇见的人或许就只是一瞬，所以他想与谁交往，都会非常认真；对于学弟们，谢怜从仪器原理开始教，通通透透把实验原理，设计，筛选，反思，讨论，陈述，总结统统教了个遍；学完后完全可以独当一面。

二位学弟也学得很认真，特别是花城，每次小谢学长给他们讲的时候，花城的眼睛就没有从与他的对视移开过，虽然说与别人讲话倾听者与讲的人对视是一种表示认真倾听的尊重；但是谢怜总觉得每次花城这么看他的时候有一种被审视的紧张感；仿佛是花城在他的眼睛里找什么东西，逼得谢怜无处遁形；可是谢怜回以疑惑的目光对向他，花城就敛去了刚才近乎锋利的审视，化为俏皮的小学弟的插科打诨，谢怜每次被这么看都有一种默默的心虚，隐隐觉得有点不对，但是也说不上来，在加上花城平日对他尊敬有加，安排的实验任务从来都完成得很好，帮了谢怜很多忙，谢怜自然是很赏识这个学生的，但是吧，诶.......他也说不上来，就是有一点怪怪的。

谢怜这几天赶数据，学生们正好是期末复习，他便没忍心叫两位学弟过来帮忙，一个人扛了浩大的工作量，拼了三四天晚上待在实验室终于弄出点名堂，但是还仅仅是开始；谢怜眼下的乌青愈发重了，连续熬夜熬得脑子也不清醒，走路有点飘飘的，早上去食堂的时候不知道灌了几口粥就匆匆奔向实验室，根本没有注意到花城在食堂看见他后瞬间凌厉的目光，一直跟随到他离开，那种追寻猎物般的审视才转为有些暗淡的落寞。

谢怜在分析仪前趴着，趁着数据采集的几十分钟空挡小睡一会儿，便听到轻轻的敲门声

“学长，我可以进来吗？”

谢怜迷迷糊糊抬头，眼睛都还没睁开，以为是自己幻听，又趴下去继续睡。

“哥哥？”

似乎隐约有谁这么喊，是喊谁呢？谁是哥哥，是睡迷糊了在做梦吧。

“怎么这么傻呢”

谢怜没有再去想是谁在说话，他实在困得要死，脑壳一放下就直接入梦，管他是谁，现在只想睡觉

花城有些无奈地笑了笑，轻轻把手上的外套盖在谢怜肩头，在谢怜看不见他的时候，他才会像这样，用一种近乎克制的温柔目光细细打量，谢怜睡觉习惯性把自己缩成一团；从发梢到耳廓，从下颌到脖颈，还有呼吸的细细颤动，花城仿佛在认真复刻谢怜的模样，一笔一划，牢牢印在脑海里，再也不要放走，再也不要忘。

他喜欢谢怜，从第一样看到他，就喜欢。

但是他不允许自己对谢怜不敬，他克制自己，只能远远看着谢怜，他的眼睛为他下着雨，心却为他打着伞----我多想伸手触碰你，像所有恋人一样，但是我不能，我把自己牢牢束缚，却管不住炙热的目光还是死死的贪婪的看着你。

洁身自好，没有任何恋爱史的小谢学长，单纯的有些傻傻的，别人都说他是个烂好人，想来他的课题占便宜，但是花城觉得，谢怜对于这些事的认真，恰恰吸引他迷恋他到无法自拔的程度；可惜终归是场没有开始，更不会有结束的单相思罢了。

花城伸出手，在离谢怜脸颊还有一寸距离的时候停下，犹疑许久，颤颤地转为扶了扶他肩头披的外衣。

谢怜醒的时候朦朦胧胧的，觉得自己好像忘了些什么，又好像是做了一场很长的梦，揉了好久的眼睛后突然惊醒------“我的数据！”

快速点开待机太久黑屏的电脑，着急忙慌地查看采集结果，可是.......

为什么还多了二十组？！

不是只放十组吗？是睡迷糊了？这个数据的结果成的线性也很良好，电脑自动处理后直接显示数据趋势图，结果很清晰也符合预期期望，是很好，不过.... 诶，是最近颠倒睡不好记迷糊了吧......

“可我记得我只处理了十组的啊.....”小谢学长迷迷糊糊在回去的路上嘀咕。

接下来的三天，谢怜依旧奋战实验室赶数据，累到在实验室睡着是常有的事，但是很奇怪的是往往他一睡醒，做的东西就会多，虽然结果是很好，但是谢怜真的觉得很不对劲，不可能每次都这样吧？自己就算累到颠倒不清，没理由那么凑巧每次都这样啊？真是奇怪.......所以这次谢怜决定装睡看看到底是哪里有鬼......

谢怜趴在电脑前，默默数着时间，到约莫趴下十分钟后，他听见了轻微的脚步声，然后是点鼠标的声音------对嘛！就是有人在搞鬼，不是我睡迷糊了！

“谁？”谢怜突然撑起来抓住作案者，那人显然也没想到谢怜居然装睡，一瞬间被抓住了也没反应过来。

谢怜看向那人：“......花城？怎么是你？你怎么....你的.......耳朵？”

花城被谢怜吓懵了，僵在那里，可是这也不是最奇怪的，奇怪的是，花城头顶窜出了一对毛茸茸的耳朵！！！

这......毛发顺亮光滑的，火红色的耳朵，在花城头顶一颤一颤，昭示着它的主人着实被吓得不轻。

“啊！！不要看，我我我.......不是”花城似乎明白过来了什么，抽出被谢怜抓住的手，连忙捂住自己尖尖的耳朵，想把耳朵按下去，但是太慌乱直接把尾巴窜出来了.......

一条同样是火红色的，毛茸茸的......像是狐狸的尾巴

“学长！...不是不是，不是你想的那样，我...”花城越心慌越收不回尾巴，急得大尾巴一扫一扫，缠在自己腰间很紧张的样子。

“你.......也是.....妖？”

谢怜有点明白了，花城大概是只红狐狸

“那个.....你别紧张，我也是，你看”谢怜笑了笑，头顶蹭地窜出一对兔耳，毛茸茸地耷拉下来，一甩一甩，谢怜揪了揪耳朵，“原来是你在帮我啊，谢谢你啊”

这下轮到花城彻底懵逼了，耳朵也不颤了，尾巴也不摇了，整个人石化在那里：“谢.....谢学长？”

谢怜带着花城到家的时候花城脑子里还是懵逼石化无可逆转的-----他喜欢的谢学长，居然是一只兔子精？而且据谢怜说，他的年龄还很大来着.......

谢怜孤身一妖闯荡江湖多年，难得见一同妖，特别兴奋地带着花城来到了他的兔子窝：“这里是我落脚的地方，解开禁制的话是个....兔子洞，不过如果有需要的话也可以伪装成人类居住的样子”

“我好久都没有见过别的妖怪了，上一次还是几百年前，有一只青虫精.....算了不提他了，花城，说来你为什么......”

光顾着带花城看自己的兔子窝，谢怜都没注意到花城显然走神的样子，伸手在他眼前晃了晃：“花城？”

“...学长?”花城收回走神的目光，这次看向谢怜没有一向凌厉的审视和压抑，一切都.......太突然了！虽然作为妖怪，这世间有鬼神妖魔之事存在之事可谓是落定的了，但即使这世间有妖怪，为什么会是谢怜........

还是不可置信。

谢怜眨眨眼，觉得自己这样未必太过幼稚了，像是小孩子急于找到同伴，只顾着欣喜，却忘了自己和花城在人间的身份，以及花城是妖在人间的诸多不便： “花城，对不起是我唐突了，...说来，你为什么会在仙乐呢？”

“无业的学生扮起来容易，加上....”花城心想，加上因为你在这里。

“那你在哪里落脚呢？平日化人形方便吗，会不会有什么麻烦？”谢怜为人师习惯了，尽管花城不是个毛头小子，算来至少也得有几百岁了，可是谢怜下意识还是把他当自己学生晚辈，下意识想要好好照顾，“如果有什么麻烦尽管跟我说，那个，我没有冒犯的意思，今日看你妖气不太稳定的样子，是有什么麻烦事吗？”

花城眉毛跳了跳，瞳孔骤缩，脸上瞬间浮上绯红；谢怜完全不了解狐狸的习性，自然也就没有往别的地方想，他随口一问，花城支支吾吾，糊弄着过去说是自己最近有点不稳定。

谢怜一听，就担心花城出什么状况：“那平时在同学面前会不会.....”

“不...不会的，今天是个意外，真的，学长不用担心！”

当然只是因为你才会这样啊，傻兔子，花城心想。

谢怜颔首作思考状，花城这孩子，什么都挺好，但是就是太懂事了，以前交给他的任务，从来不抱怨都不说了，谢怜布置多了也从来不吭声，不管难不难，多不多，只要是谢怜说的，怎么样花城也会完成的；估计这也是怕谢怜担心，这妖气不稳定可不是闹着玩儿的，今天是蹦出耳朵尾巴，那说不准哪天就现形了......在人间，这可是相当危险的！

谢怜皱皱眉，也可能是小孩子顾及面子------承认自己修为不够多丢人啊，雄性妖怪更加是好面子，可能有什么难言之隐也不好意思说罢。

思考再三，谢怜还是不放心花城，试探道：“花城，我这边很清静，加了禁制外边也不会察觉到妖气，你愿不愿意搬过来住？我这里房间很宽敞的。”看到花城没有答应的意思，谢怜再次斟酌了一下语气，尽量显得更加温和亲近，“.....我很久没有见过妖怪朋友了，如果你那边也自由的话，搬过来....”

“好”

说实话，让花城和谢怜一起住对花城无疑是一种酷刑和折磨------平日里光是远远看着你，都让我克制发狂，现如今还要一起住，我该怎么克制我自己？但是听到谢怜后面一句话，花城心里瞬间就软化了，谢怜很孤独，虽然温柔可亲的谢学长很受大家喜欢，无论是同事，还是学生，领导，大家对谢怜的评价都很好，在人间谢怜自然有朋友，但是妖怪......谢怜说这么久以来花城是他遇到的头一只。

都这样了，他怎么忍心再好拒绝。

说来也挺好笑的，谢怜一只老妖怪，逮了个小妖怪兴奋得不得了，抓着花城恨不得把妖界几百年来的趣闻统统讲完，不知道是哪个更幼稚，明明是元老级别的妖怪了，遇上花城这个小年轻，竟然是在一旁默默倾听的花城显得更加老成，而说个不停的谢怜俨然就是一个遇见新奇事物的小孩子一样。

谢怜特别开心，一连串说了好久，最后直打哈欠，才反应过来自己已经讲了很久了，也不知道花城有没有听烦：“花城？不好意思啊，我.....我是不是话太多啦，你要是不想听....”

“不，我觉得学长讲的很好，我很喜欢”

花城目光灼灼地看着谢怜，谢怜隐隐觉得这种眼神，又和之前不一样了------以前花城的目光很有攻击性，总看得谢怜有一点害怕，但是今天他乖乖坐在这里听谢怜讲故事的时候，那种凌厉和尖锐都被剔除掉了，剩下的，那种亮闪闪的，炙热的，专注的目光.....却近乎是温柔的。

可能也是找到了妖类同伴开心吧，花城一只狐狸，在人间修炼肯定也是很不容易的，不过今天光顾着自己说了，下次也可以让他讲讲自己的故事啊。

“不知不觉都说了这么久了啊....困了吗？”谢怜在家很随意，在困意上涌的时候就没有压制妖形，两只耳朵直接就从头顶蹦出来了，毛绒绒的，内里是温软可爱的粉色，耷拉下来，谢怜习惯性扯了扯自己的耳朵“要休息了吗？”

“嗯，那哥....学长你也早些休息吧，明天还有课呢”

“你住旁边那个房间行吗，”谢怜又打了个长长的哈欠，“里边有洗漱间也有干净的衣物”

“嗯，谢谢学长，早点休息吧，要我关灯吗？”谢怜小兔子已经摸着摸着爬上床了，准备拿被子把自己封印起来。

“谢谢学弟啦，晚安”

“....晚安”

睡到似乎入梦的时候谢怜恍惚间觉得自己床边站了个人，好像在看着自己，但是谢怜并没有感受到危险的感觉，那个影子似乎在看自己，又似乎在说什么，不过也可能是梦吧，谢怜想，翻了个身揪着自己的耳朵盖着眼睛进入了深度睡眠，一夜好梦。

而花城在谢怜拿起自己耳朵盖上眼睛的一瞬忍不住笑了起来，这样的谢怜，真的是相当可爱，傻乎乎的，哪里像个八百岁的老妖怪啊，嘴角翘起一丝宠溺又无可奈可的笑意，掖好被小学长踹开的被子，转身轻轻合上门，心里默念了一声晚安。

**Author's Note:**

> 前边几章还是铺垫 后边会有大家想看的车啦


End file.
